


No Trading Allowed

by Pixelicious



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rochelle brings up an idea about trading, Nick is less then amused about it. But what makes it worse is that Ellis brings up something also. Bad summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trading Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing L4D2 yesterday and heard Ellis and Rochelle exchange words in a safe room that made me die. It then inspired me to write this.

This just wasn't Nick's day.

First they couldn't get over the bridge, because it wouldn't go down. There was a grease monkey at the top saying that they would have to get to the other side in order to get the damn thing down. It didn't help that Rochelle was blatantly flirting with the man.

So they had to fight their way through some buildings and then through a park. It would have been all great—well as great as it could get during a zombie apocalypse—but there was one major obstacle in the way, and after getting puked on and nabbed by a tongue, Nick just wanted it over with.

From a distance they could hear a soft sob, along with a tune that, oddly enough, sounded like wedding music.

Great.

They managed to get passed the bridal witch without too much trouble, seeing as their weren't that many infected in the immediate area.

Finally they made it to a safe room, locked down tightly. They were all trying to get their bearings down, leaning against the wall or whatever else was in there, as well as patching themselves up.

Rochelle thought it was the perfect time to bring up conversation.

"Hey Ellis, can we trade in the stock car for something, I don't know, has working doors and a back seat?"

For her, riding in that thing wasn't all that comfortable. Nick couldn't blame her, what with the stock car only having two doors. That wouldn't be good if something were to happen to the car and they had to make a hasty retreat.

Ellis looked up from his gun, an exasperated look on his face from what Nick could see from his perch on a large desk. A look like Rochelle had grown another head, or transformed into a _Spitter_.

Just the thought had Nick shuddering in disgust.

"Uh," the southerner started, placing his rifle on the table beside him. "No."

Well there was her answer. But he continued.

"You don't see me wanting to trade in Nick for that guy in the vest."

At the very thought, Nick raised his head, opened his mouth the make a nasty reply, but Rochelle beat him.

"Well actually, I don't mind having a vote," the woman offered.

Nick was absolutely baffled. He didn't know if she was joking or not.

His lips twisted in a frown as gave the two a dirty look.

"You know, I can hear you," the conman spat, nursing a slightly injured arm.

"Oh come on, Nick, y'know we're only kiddin'," Ellis said, giving him a grin. He looked at Rochelle and she simply gave a smile and nodded.

Despite them stating that they were only joking, it didn't quell the strange feeling in his gut. The feeling of abandonment.

He stopped himself at that. What? He was afraid of being abandoned? Not that long ago he was all for leaving the three, but never could after everything that happened at the mall. But now he was trying desperately trying to hold onto what he had. When did his priorities change?

"Whatever."


End file.
